Misguided Angel
by Sodapoplovers
Summary: Ponyboy is taken from his brothers, but when Darry finds a solution to bring Ponyboy home, they find out Ponyboy's been adopted already. And not by someone you should call parents, more like druggies
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is our first story written together. (CarterCooper101 & Kylelover101) We hope you enjoy our stories that we worked so hard together working on. **

**:) **

**Title: **Missguided Angel

Rating: M for, Rape, Drug usage, Abuse on a Minor and sucidal thoughts.

**Summary: **Ponyboy was sent to a boys home so fast it made his head spin. Darry is doing everything he can to make sure Ponyboy cam come home again, but when he finds his solution-Ponyboy's already been adopted. And His gaurdians are not someone to really call "parents".

**By: CarterCooper101 & Kylelover101**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The ground was froen. Time stopped moving. The world was silent to Ponyboy Curtis as he left the court house with his brothers ang gang members. They were given the news that Ponyboy Curtis had two days to pack his belongings and that he was going to a boys home. It would be just Ponyboy. The judge noticed Sodapop would be seventeen next month, so there would be no reason for him to go to a boy's home. But Ponyboy was still fourteen. He HAD to go.

Ponyboy Curtis walked home alone that day. If he was going to cry, he didn't want anyone else to see hime do so. He walked slwoly back to the house. Thinking that would buy him time to never go to a boys home. _'What a weird thought_' He told himself. Ponyboy Curtis also didn't eat anything that night. No one ate that night. Dallas was full of anger (more then usual) Two-Bit didn't crack any jokes (what's there to be funny about? Your friend is being sent away) Johnny was more quiet then usual, not knowing how to react. And steve well, Steve started treating Ponyboy like a human being rather then a "tag-along" kid. Darry and Sodapop had it the worst. Sodapop cursed his living head off. (somthing he ralry did) and Darry, poor Darry couldn't take his baby brother being taken away from him. For the first time in a really long time, Darry cried. Right in front of everyone. He didn't care. The damned state would be taking Ponyboy away!

Ponyboy packed slowly in his room. He picked out some of his faveriote shirts to wear. He left one shirt behind, just in case he was allowed to come back. He took a few books, some pairs of pants and socks. And a large pair of shoes. He heard a knock on the wall, turned and saw Darry.

"If I could keep you Ponyboy, I would...And I am." He said. "I gonna' keep you, kid brother."

"state says I have to go, Darry. If I have permittion, could I run away from that new family?" I asked.

"In all honsety, yes. You may. Come back to us." He said.

Ponyboy smiled. It was a fake smile.

"I was being serious, Pony." Darry said. Ponyboy started shaking and sniffing. Darry, wrapped his muscluer arms around Ponyboy and pulled him into the biggest hug he had ever given.

Ponyboy couldn't sleep that night. No one could.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-days later<strong>

A social worker and two cops knocked on the Curtis' door at eight in the morning. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch with two suitcases and a box. They were small but had everything he needed. Sodapop was sitting next to Ponyboy. No one in the gang was there-yet.

"Time to go." The social worker was a lady, a skinny and think-pale and pasty as hell looking woman. She was dressed for a funeral and had a smile on her face. Ponyboy obayed. He had to let Sodapop's fingers slide threw his hand like smoke threw a fist. Darry looked at Ponyboy, he tried not to cry but was doing a horrible job.

"Dont' worry Ponyboy." Darry then hugged Ponyboy.

"What are you doing?" The lady snapped. The two officers got ready to pull out any guns nessessairy.

"Hugging my brother goodbye, since you took him away from us!" Darry woman squeezed her lips together and Ponyboy cried. Sodapop sat still on the couch hands in his face and crying softly. Ponyboy left Darry's arms and walked to the black car waiting for him. When the car had driven off, he turned to hear muffled shouting. He saw the gang and Sodapop chase after the car. Dallas was in the lead but even Dallas couldn't catch up to the speeding car, now.

"Goodbye." Ponyboy said to himself. Ponyboy tunred to the lady who smiled at him.

"And thanks a lot you fat-bitch" He cursed.

The woman gave Ponyboy a loud and long lecture upon how he should talk normally to people and treat them with respect Ponyboy didn't listen, insted he looked out the window and saw it begin to sprinkle.

To think, his parents were alive just one week ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**we'd like two or three before going on. AND THE "M" Ratings won't happen for the next two chapters or so.**

**:) **

**Kylelover101 and CarterCooper101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is our first story written together. (CarterCooper101 & Kylelover101) We hope you enjoy our stories that we worked so hard together working on. **

**:) **

**Title: **Missguided Angel

Rating: M for, Rape, Drug usage, Abuse on a Minor and sucidal thoughts.

**Summary: **Ponyboy was sent to a boys home so fast it made his head spin. Darry is doing everything he can to make sure Ponyboy cam come home again, but when he finds his solution-Ponyboy's already been adopted. And His gaurdians are not someone to really call "parents".

**By: CarterCooper101 & Kylelover101**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The children's foster home (the boy's home) was a huge building, it used to be an old factory, but I guessed they changed it and made it into...this. I groaned as I watched some men take my two suitcases and bring them inside. I looked at the picture I had in my butt pocket. It was a picture of the gang, Darry and sodapop and I. I smiled. Everyone (even Dally) was smiling in the picture. I wasn't smiling now.

"Ponyboy, please come with me." That brunett bitch commanded. I stayed put.

"Ponyboy, let's go." She said.

"Eat me, tramp!" I yelled. Dad would of been furious if he found out I talked to a woman like that. but in this case I'm guessing he's rooting me on. The lady grew furious an impatiant, she had two musscular men "escourt" me inside.

I was brought to a room, I shared with a boy. I was on the floor with the other teenagers (which included the fifteen year olds, the sixteen year olds, and seventeen year olds. Bellow us were the eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve year olds then below them were the five year olds, and todlers, then in a seprate building I learned later was where the infants were) I sat on the bed that was made it had an itchy blanket and a uncomfortable pillow. (I think it was a pillow, who cares it was harder then a brick).

I saw the boy smile at me, so I smiled back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ponyboy." I answered.

"Well, hate to tell you but don't get used to it, if the adoption agency doesn't like your name, they change it, or your adoptive parents will" The boy said.

"Huh? Wait-what's your name?"

"My adoptive name is: Tyler, my real name was Poprocks, like the candy."

"well, I got a brother named Sodapop." I said.

"Is he here?" The Poprocks asked. I shook my head no, I told him everything about me, starting with my parents deat and up until today. Poprocks bit his lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ponyboy. I had a sister, but she shot herself the day they took me away from her, right in front of me on our front lawn. She was twenty, I don't understand why they wouldn't let her keep me."

_Twenty, like Darry. What if Darry did such a thing? _I was scared to think that was true-which wasn't! I asked him where his parents were.

"My mum's a drug addict, My dad's behind bars, I've never seen him, though. Mum didn't even look at me, becuase I resemble him too much." Poprocks had dark brown hair, and a pink face, his eyes were a pretty blue and he had a scar on his cheek. He pulled out a pack of Cancer sticks. He handed me one. I gladly took it.

"We can't smoke in here, but we do anyway, to piss off people, but we only do it on this floor, no need to influance younger kids." Poprocks said.

I nodded. That's a good idea.

I still felt miserable, I wanted Darry and Sodapop. I wanted Johnny, I wanted Two-Bit's jokes, I wanted to see Dallas once more. I even wanted Steve randle! I felt tears come to my eyes. Poprocks smiled sadly.

"No need to cry, Kid." Poprocks said. "You'll live, they let you out of here during lunch to get some excersize you can hop the fence if your luckly, but if you're like me, you'll leave during school." Poprocks had my attnetion now. That's what I'll do.

Poprocks and I mande a deal that if We both escaped that he'd help me escape, while I let him live with us, He's cool with being a greaser (Even though he has no idea what that is, but once I told him, he got it)

"So, we leave tomorrow, keep your bags packed." I nodded.

Darry, Sodapop, I'm coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**we'd like two or three before going on. AND THE "M" Ratings won't happen for the next two chapters or so. Now don't go anywhere, Ponyboy might have a good idea and it just might succed, but you don't know if he'll get caught or not!**

**:O**

**Kylelover101 and CarterCooper101 **


End file.
